Gracias Hisoka
by Hikaru1212
Summary: Quien diría que cierto mago del pocker ayudaría a nuestros cazadores favoritos a entender sus sentimientos por el otro(Gon/Killua) espero que les guste
1. Salvados?

La fría noche se hacía más oscura y la tormenta no hacía más que empeorar las cosas; ellos dos estaban tranquilos caminando por las blancas colinas y la tormenta no había hecho más que pillarlos por sorpresa, otra cosa más por la que Killua se había arrepentido de dejar esa cabaña "dulce y calientita" según él. Pero al parecer Gon no pensó lo mismo y por eso estaban en ese estado.

-Todo es tu culpa Gon si tu no hubie-la cálida mano de Gon cubrió su boca

-pmderfno qmem-dijo intentando hablar

-Shhh, alguien se acerca

-eh?-dijo al fin logrando zafarse de la mano de Gon

-Killua! –grito empujando a su amigo al suelo, sí que había tenido suerte

Pero al parecer el árbol atrás suyo no tuvo el mismo final…

-Q-que fue eso-dijo logrando auricular palabra

-No lo sé…

-Umm parece que nos encontramos de nuevo-se escuchó una voz que provenía de una sombra bastante familiar

-Hisoka!-dijeron al uniso

-Al parecer han madurado un poco

-Aléjate de Gon

-No te preocupes, solo vengo a ayudar

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu

-Bueno y yo que venía a ofrecerles un lugar para quedarse-dijo volteándose con ademan de alejarse

-Espera-Gon fue el que hablo esta vez-Killua por favor –dijo mirándolo cual perro abandonado

-E-está bien-dijo volteando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo pero eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie para desdicha del albino

-Bueno entonces síganme

Caminaron por media hora como mínimo atravesando un puente colgante, un rio, un bosque, y creo que ya me olvide que seguía; si lo se fue más que media hora…

-Listo llegamos

Se encontraron en frente de un claro cubierto de nieve, con una hermosa y visiblemente espaciosa cabaña de tres pisos y un jardín.

-Muchas gracias Hisoka

-Lo mejor para mis frutos inmaduros

-…-esa frase… el peliblanco ya odiaba esa frase

-Bueno y que esperan entren y disfruten – dijo en tono no muy convincente para cierto ojiazul

-espera Gon-dijo Killua –quiero hablar contigo

-ok?-fue lo único que logro decir porque fue jalado por Killua hasta un lugar un poco alejado

-como se te ocurre

-ocurrirme qué?

-Hisoka es un psicópata alguien con quien no es recomendable confiar

-eso dolió –dijo una voz en el oído de killua que lo hizo estremecerse

-pero qué demonios haces aquí –

-y tu cuando llegaste al techo Killua?-dijo Gon con una voz inocente

-…-solo bajo y se derritió de la vergüenza

-bueno querido amigo yo solo quiero ser hospitalario con ustedes y claro que pueden confiar en mi

-vamos eso no se cree ni Gon

-me ofendes Killua –dijo en un susurro Gon

-ggrr… olvídenlo

Los tres se dirigieron a la cabaña

-Bueno sus habitaciones están arriba

-Juntas?

-Claro que si mi querido Gon

-Siii, Killua oiste podemos dormir juntos

-Cómo es posible que seas tan inocenteeeeeeeee

-Pero que tiene de malo Killua si a ti también te gusta

-Baka deja de avergonzarme

-Pero tú te avergüenzas solo

-y yo que culpa tengo

-de que te avergüence de que hagamos todo juntos

-Tampoco seas tan literal

-Pero es que acaso no te gusta-dijo triste

-no, Gon no es que no me guste sino que… solo olvídalo es mi culpa

-está bien Killua-dijo abrazándolo

-…-solo podríamos decir que Hisoka trajo una cámara y les tomo foto

-qué pero que –dijo Killua

-Ahora a explorar-dijo alegremente Gon

-Quizás quisiste decir a dormir-ese fue Killua

-No queridos a cenar-remato Hisoka

"_Si tan solo fuera de día "_pensó Gon

"_Si no estuviera Hisoka"_penso Killua

"_No espero para ver que sorpresas me traerán estos dos _"pensó… bueno ya saben…


	2. Pero que demonios?

2. Pero qué demonios

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se holló un grito proveniente de una cabaña en medio de la nada

Todo había trascurrido tranquilo y los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo pero un "pequeño" incidente había destruido esa tranquilidad

-Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa, que alguien me salveeeeeeeee-gritaba Killua con cara de "se acaba el mundo, sálvese quien pueda", corriendo por toda la casa (incluyendo el techo y paredes).

Gon adormilado se había levantado por los fuertes gritos de Killua, el pobre había pensado que se trataba de un derrumbe o algo así, quien lo culparía puesto que Killua chillaba como si se hubiera partido en dos; nunca se esperó ver a su amigo albino, ahora rubio, corriendo con cola y orejas de neko cual nena sin muñeca.

-Killua detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grito Gon logrando captar la atención de Killua que no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a las cortinas si no quería caer al fregadero

-que te paso?-dijo curioso

-No lo sé-asustado - solo me levante y -la cortina se rasgó- fui al baño y…

SPLASHHHHHH-hombre caído

-Killuaa, estas bien -dijo viendo a Hisoka con la cámara nuevamente

El pobre solo veía estrellitas a su alrededor-siii – dijo cayendo al lava platos inconsciente no sin ver antes a Gon acercándose a socorrerlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Umm… donde estoy –dijo nuestro ojiazul favorito sobándose la cabeza

-Killuaaa, te despertaste-dijo Gon abrazándolo suavemente, provocando el sonrojo por parte del ex albino- estaba muy preocupado, te has quedado inconsciente por 5 horas y….

-D-deja de avergonzarme en-enfrente de o-otros b-baka-dijo Killua mirando a Hisoka parado en la puerta con cara de "te estoy que vigilo payaso de cuarta", tratando de no ponerse más rojo-además n-no… espera 5 HORAS

-Sí, Hisoka me ayudo a cuidarte mientras yo te hice esto mira- dijo enseñándole un plato de sopa con verduras-no es delicioso-dijo con los ojitos brillantes-ah y también te iba a preguntar… porque tienes cola y orejas de gato además del cabello rubio?

-Ni idea… pero quiero de vuelta mi cabello-_y siento que cierto payasito en esta habitación tiene algo que ver_pensó

-Bueno sea lo que sea no durara para siempre Killua- respondió Gon-pero se te ve súper tierno así de neko-dijo recibiendo una patada por cortesía de Killua- auchh eso dolió

-T-te lo mereces por avergonzarme baka- dijo Killua que ya le hacía competencia al tomate –ademas ya quiero hablar con Hisoka

-ya me sentía olvidado- dijo el mago acercándose con cierta pose despreocupada y misteriosa que tanto lo caracterizaba

-dime tienes algo que ver con ESTO-dijo señalándose la cabeza con su dedo

-Claro que si mi querido amigo-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pues quiero que lo arregles no quiero tener el cabello así parezco, parezco Kurapika!-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Sabes me ofendes Killua – dijo alguien en el celular de Gon-pero qué demonios hacen con Hisoka

-Oye Kurapika, lo que pasa es que Hisoka nos ayudo a refugiarnos de la tormenta y …

-GONN!-dijo con tono de reproche- porque se te ocurre llamar a Kurapika, ya tengo bastantes problemas con Hisoka…

-Pero…

- nada de peros, y no tengo hambre-su tono no hizo más que empeorar ahora-yo no quiero que ese psicópata me cuide y te lo repito otra vez si no fuera por ti nada de esto hubiese pasado

-Yo solo quería…

-Todavía no he acabado!-reprocho-LO UNICO QUE HACES ES MOLESTAR, SABES PREFIERO HABERME QUEDADO EN LA TORMENTA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO GON!

-Yo solo quería… decirle lo que paso-dijo muy triste Gon-porque le quería avisar que estas bien y…y que yo me preocupo mucho por ti… -una lagrima descendió de sus ojos-por eso te hice la comida y y-yo le pedí a Hisoka que te cuidara porque no quería que nada te pasara pero si a ti no te gusta si quieres ya-ya no lo hago…

-Gon…

-y la comida, b-bueno yo solo q-queria que te mejoraras….

Killua lo único que quería era que se lo tragase la tierra pues no soportaba que su mejor amigo este triste y más si es por culpa suya -No… Gon…. yo no quería s-si quieres puedes llamar a quien sea y gracias por la comida yo-yo… perdóname solo estaba molesto porque ahora soy rubio y perezco gato pero por favor no-no quiero verte triste…

-Gracias Killuaaaa-dijo lanzandoze a los brazos del ojiazul rodeándolo de la cintura y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, para sorpresa del chico-no sé qué haría sin ti Killua, te quiero mucho mucho

-B-basta m-me haces so-sonrojar-dijo Killua bastante avergonzado para su gusto

-pero en verdad te quiero…

-Palomitas?- ofreció Kurapika a Hisoka - son gratis

-No, te prefiero a ti- dijo oyendo un "_ya verás bastardo_" de la otra línea-pero me conformo con esta foto (parece que este se va a hacer un álbum)

-Solo espera cuando te encuentre payaso-oyó Hisoka antes de cortar la llamada

-Bueno y que esperamos… a comer –dijo Killua desprendiéndose de Gon

-Y tu cabello?

-eh? Hisoka, ven y arréglame esto-dijo molesto Killua

-Mi amigo neko yo solo puedo cambiar tu cabello a la normalidad pero tu cola y orejas se quedan por cinco días más entiendes?-dijo hisoka con aire despreocupado

-qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqque-dijo el chico-pero como paso esto

-secretos son secretos-dijo poniendo una manta encima de Killua y volviendo su cabello a la normalidad-listo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye Killua ya es mediodía vamos a explorar la casa-dijo alegremente el ojimiel-ademas quien sabe que podremos encontrar

-bueno si tu lo dices-dijo cogiendo del brazo al pelinegro-VAMOS!-dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa

-emm Killua

-sii?

-Te ves muy lindo-_además de tierno _pensó el ojimiel clavándole la mirada a Killua durante unos minutos

-O-oye porque me miras a-así –dijo Killua perdiéndose en esas delicadas orbes miel que tanto lo hipnotizaban

No sabían muy bien lo que hacían, no lo sabían, solo se estaban dejando llevar; Gon por su parte decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercar sus manos a la cintura del albino rodeando en un cálido y suave abrazo, apegándolo mas a Killua que solo se estremeció por la acción decidida del pelinegro, pero no se quedó atrás y comenzó a pasar sus pálidos brazos por el cuello de su mejor amigo logrando con esto causarle un suspiro al moreno…

-Killua…

Sus caras solo estaban a centímetros de distancia del otro y lo único que hacían era acercarse más y más; ambos podían sentir la respiración entrecortada del su amigo logrando que sintieran sus rostros quemando; sus labios inexpertos se rozaban, se buscaban entre si…

Todo era perfecto…

-Interrumpo algo-dijo Hisoka haciendo desaparecer la cámara que tenía en su mano

-N-no e-en lo a-absoluto-dijo Killua separándose rápidamente de su amigo y desviando la mirada para ocultar su rubor y digamos que su cola erizada no mejoraba las cosas

-jejeje , Hisoka cuando llegaste-dijo Gon con las mejillas ardiendo

A veces… tenía ganas de golpear a su amigo

-digamos que llegue antes que ustedes-rio el mago

Quien los culparía, se derretían de la vergüenza, bueno uno más que otro pero digamos que exageraron al enterrarse bajo tierra (literalmente), bueno Killua, (Gon: creo que es de familia. Killua: no es cierto yo no sabía que Ilumi lo hacía. Gon: y quien te conto lo de Illumi, porque yo no fui) ya que Gon solo trataba de sacarlo…

Y así se quedaron (yo: umm… Hisoka cuanto tiempo se quedaron. Hisoka: -mira su reloj- cinco horas, nueve minutos, siete segundos y 56 milisegundos… listo, mi paga. Yo:-le da una baraja último modelo de póker- listoT_T) lo que sea que dijo Hisoka

-Killua- dijo Gon llorando- no exploramos la casa

-Umm… tengo una nos escapamos en la noche y…

-Los estoy escuchando, bueno y yo que te iba a dar una caja de Sr. Choco-robot-dijo desde la puerta de la casa con una caja en su mano

-no espera -dijo corriendo hacia la casa – Gon lo siento tendrá que ser hasta mañana

-pero Killua todavía tenemos tiempo

-pero la caja no-dijo llegando a la puerta y tratando de alcanzar la caja que estaba pegada al techo por la goma de Hisoka

-está bien –dijo Gon resignado

-pero algo antes de entrar-dijo ya en la puerta

-qué?

-esto-dijo jalando a Killua de la cola

-Ah-era de esperarse las colas de los gatos son tan sensibles-y eso porque?

-Porque me hiciste perder el tiempo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y haciendo clic se la entrego a Hisoka-ten créate un álbum

-n_n-y se fue feliz

-gggrrr-y eso que solo fue el primer día

- casi se me olvida, los gatos no comen chocolate-dijo llevándose la caja

-Pero…

-era una broma ten-dijo dándosela- pero…

-Ah –nuevamente la jaladera_es que esto se hace costumbre_

-esto, por dejarme solo cuando Hisoka llamo-exclamo cruzándose de brazos-y quien dijo que no teníamos que confiar en Hisoka eh?

Gon entro a la casa dejando a un sonrojado albino afuera…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-espero no haberlo molestado- pensó en voz alta Gon encerrándose en el baño para darse un baño

Ignorando por completo el hecho de lo que iba a pasar (nada pervertido para que sepan -_-. Killua: si si como no. Gon: pero Killua en parte es verdad. Killua: en parte… Gon: O/O. Yo: tú tampoco te salvas Killua, ya cambie el guion. Killua: O/O)

-Oye Gon estás ahí –dijo Killua tocando suavemente la puerta

-Si… por

-Bueno es que yo también me quiero bañar- dijo

- umm bueno entra todavía no he comenzado y además este baño es enorme y… tiene dos duchas

-si entonces, puedes abrir-menciono apoyándose en la puerta-bueno asi se ahorra el tiem…. Ah-dijo al tiempo que se resbalaba y caía encima de Gon

-Auch eso dolió Killua – dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

-Lo siento –exclamo pero al notar su posición se sonrojo fuertemente –G-Gon…

-…- él también lo había notado estaban en una posición en que cualquiera podría haber malpensado fácilmente-K-Killua te puedes quitar –dijo subido de colores

-S-si –se paró – que bonito lugar porque no me lo dijiste

-porque caíste encima mío, Killua

-jejeje, lo siento

-Bueno a bañarse dijo Gon señalándole su ducha a Killua, quien para su suerte (si si como no. Killua: O/O) había una pared delgada entre las dos duchas

-Gon donde dejo mi ropa limpia

-ah? En la derecha

-ok

Bueno la ducha transcurrió normal haciendo resonar el suave tintineo del agua al tocar el suelo, mientras los cazadores solo querían acabar ya ese refrescante baño

-umm-Killua trataba de palpar su pijama con su mano-listo aquí (bueno la ducha también servia de cambiador asi que sin problemas, bueno eso cree, mi venganza jeje)

-bueno lo dejo aquí y –tropezó con el jabón y al hacerlo accidentalmente jalo de la manija del agua y…. gato mojado

-Oye Killua estas bien-dijo Gon desde su ducha

-s-si- _tengo mala suerte o que-_no pasa nada Gon

Se irguió y se secó nuevamente, se vistió y se retiró del baño; pasaron unos minutos y Gon salió con unos shorts y una toalla sobre los hombros

-Gon porque estas así-dijo tratando de no sonrojarse más fue en vano-vístete

-no puedo

-como que no puedes –dijo mientras se acercaba a la escalera y Gon lo seguía

-porque alguien se puso mi pijama y dejo la de el en el baño-dijo señalando a Killua

-Eh?-dijo observándose y al comprobarlo su rostro se derritió de la vergüenza – etto… yo bueno… me confundí –dijo temblando haciendo que accidentalmente (Killua: ya basta con el accidentalmente porque todos saben que no lo es. Yo: y tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a poner a continuación. Killua: … Yo: lo que sospeche, así que si no sabes no te quejes) tropezara con la escalera y se callera.

-Killua!-grito Gon siendo jalado por el ya mencionado en un fallido intento de agarrarse de algo para no caer

Y así es como los dos rodaron escaleras abajo… (Yo: ten tu foto Hisoka)

-auch, Killua te encuentras bi-no pudo acabar

-NYAAA!-se escuchó por toda la casa

-Killua?

-E-estoy bien –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas –nya!-grito nuevamente al sentir a Gon agarrar su cola esta vez dejando fluir de sus ojos el liquido transparente

-Lo siento- dijo soltándola – pero esta sangrando, observo el rostro del albino-no llores sé que te duele pero no llores-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del ojiazul para secar sus lagrimas

-N-no m-me avergüences así b-baka- dijo Killua peor que semáforo al sentir el calido tacto del ojimiel

-ven te ayudo –dijo cargándolo y llevándolo a su habitación

-g-gracias-dijo el albino ya en la habitación recostándose boca abajo en su cama-pero enserio no necesito que me cures

-nada de peros, solo muerde esto cuando quieras gritar- dijo dándole un pañuelo-ok?

-esta bien –dijo dejando al moreno que se hiciera cargo

- 1, 2, 3…

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!-grito o mejor dicho intento gritar el albino del dolor que sentía (mencione que la cola del gato es muy sensible)

-tranquilizate recién he echado el alcohol –dijo Gon lo más tranquilamente posible

-pero duele-se quejó el ojiazul

-ya pasara, solo espera

Y así entre grito y grito paso la noche…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol había salido hacía rato y el chico neko recién se había levantado (Killua: como que chico neko. Yo: y quien dijo que eras tú. Killua: O/O)aun muy pero muy adolorido por lo de ayer

-Killua te levantaste que alegría- dijo el moreno sentado en el regazo de Killua-ayer sí que sufriste… lo siento mucho

-N- no Gon, gracias –dijo alegremente-pero te puedes bajar me duele mucho

-si jeje-dijo -después de todo ayer gritaste bastante, hasta Hisoka vino de tanta bulla y me ayudo a ponerte el vendaje

-G-Gon no me avergüences –dijo un muy rojo albino- y cuando vino Hisoka

-después de que te dormiste de lo agotado que estabas por gritar o creo que se dice gemir, que parase y eso

-…-solo puedo decir que rojo ya no es una palabra

-traje lo que me pediste Gon –dijo Hisoka entrando en la habitación

-Killua mira-le enseño dos cajas de Sr. Choco-robot – son para ti como premio por resistir

-Nani?...-dijo sin salir del trance hasta percatarse del delicioso olor que desprendían las cajas-chocolate! –dijo lanzándose a las cajas y comenzando a abrirlas ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía

-Killua no deberías moverte mucho

-pero…

- no te preocupes yo te lo daré-dijo sacando un chocolate de la caja y metiéndolo en la boca de Killua, se volteo a Hisoka y dijo- puedes traer agua para Killua por favor

-…- solo se retiro

-G-Gon…-dijo aun con los dedos de Gon en su boca

-Ah? Lo siento-dijo sacando otro chocolate y dándoselo

-yo puedo comer solo sabes-menciono

-pero yo quiero dártelos –dijo alegremente- además te tendrás que quedar en cama todo el día porque tu cola se encuentra mal

-GGRRR está bien pero me voy a aburrir

-no te preocupes tengo todo el día para ti- dijo logrando sacar un tinte rosa en el albino

-listo aquí está el agua-dijo Hisoka acercándose a los cazadores

-ten Killua –le tendió el vaso – el día recién ha comenzado

-si ya veo –dijo despreocupado

Continuara….

**Bueno gracias por leer…**

**Lamento lo de Killua pero era un mal necesario **

**Killua: si, si un mal necesario**

**Gon: pero Killua tengo todo el día para ti**

**Killua: cállate Gon no sabes lo que dices**

**Yo: aww que tierna pareja verdad Hisoka**

**Hisoka: tengo una idea para el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: fotoooooooo **

**Clic **

**Killua: por favor dejen sus reviews **

**Gon: siii , también den ideas no se nos ocurre nada**

**Yo: una pregunta que genero creen que le cae más a la historia soy pésima en escogerlos**

**Killua: asi como pésima en crear "accidentes"**

**Yo: *lo golpeo con un bate de beisbol* si mira quien habla**

**Killua: den ideas pero que no me maten*viendo estrellitas***

**Yo: *lo golpeo nuevamente* solo ignórenlo, a que es tierno* le doy un abrazo al inconsciente Killua***

**Gon: me pueden decir porque Killua se sonroja a cada rato?**

**Yo y Hisoka: *golpe en la frente***


End file.
